


Misty and the Mysterious Flower

by Nodqfan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodqfan/pseuds/Nodqfan
Summary: Ever since parting ways with Ash and Brock and returning home to take over the Cerulean City Gym. Misty has settled into her role as a gym leader, one day after a gym battle she receives a phone call from her three older sisters Daisy, Lilly, and Violet who announce that they are coming home from their trip around the world. After the call and making sure the gym is clean, Misty decides to take Togepi and go for a stroll around the city. The pair then come across a flower shop that has just opened the two go in and check out the shop and come across a dark red rose and Misty takes a whiff of the scent and suddenly feels exhausted and decides to return to the gym and take a nap. When she wakes up to find that she finds that she has shrunken down to two inches tall! To makes matters worse her sisters come home at that very moment, can Misty get her sister's attention and return to normal size?
Kudos: 1





	Misty and the Mysterious Flower

Chapter 1

Cerulean City, located in the northern part of the Kanto region was known as the "Floral Lagoon City" because it was always bustling with water. It was the home of the Cerulean City Gym where trainers would try and beat the Gym Leader to earn a Cascade Badge.

Speaking of the Cerulean City Gym it had a new Gym Leader. Misty, had parted ways with Ash and Brock to take over the gym after her older sisters who had won a trip around the world. It was not an easy start for her as she had to save the gym from being closed by the Pokémon Inspection Agency due to a Gyrados being released in the gym by the Invincible Pokémon Brothers. The trio then challenged her to a battle for the right to be the Gym Leader and tried to attack Misty but Gyrados saved her and helped her to win the battle allowing her to take control of the gym,

After that, she had run into her old friend Sakura who was looking to earn a Cascade Badge. However, Misty had discovered that the gym had run out of badges and they had to go to Rifure Villiage where they met Kinso the Badge Maker. At first, he refused to give Misty the badges after seeing Psyduck's inability to swim. However, it ended up saving the badges allowing Misty to prove herself worthy of the Badges that Kinso made. After that Misty and Sakura had their battle which, the latter won earning her a Cascade badge.

Currently, Misty, wearing her usual outfit of a yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders and red and sneakers. She was in the pool area of the gym with a rake in her moving it about to make sure that it was ready for any challenges that she might receive today. After a few more strokes with a rake, the pool was as clean as it was going to be.

Wiping the sweat from her brow she walked over to the room where the phone was and a little closet nearby and place the rake inside. Then she returned to the pool area where she saw Togepi playing by the pool.

"I should get one of those automatic pool cleaners at least then it wouldn't be a hassle to clean it as often as I have to" stated Misty with a sigh escaping her lips.

Just then she faintly heard a bell coming from the front of the gym she quickly went picked up Togepi and quickly made her way to the entrance. Once there she saw a Youngster trainer with a backward blue cap, a yellow T-Shirt, and blue shorts.

"Hello, are you here to challenge the gym?" Misty asked.

"Yep my name's Joey" the youngster replied

"Well Joey please follow me," Misty said. The two then walked through the hallway to the pool area of the gym. Misty then set Togepi down by the pool, then she walked over to the rightmost platform while her challenger took the leftmost one.

"Before we start I would like to say that I only have one Pokemon," Joey said. He then took out a Poke Ball, he threw it out into the air and it popped open to reveal a Rattata, with its purple fur and large front tooth as it landed on the platform in front of its trainer.

"So it'll be a one on one battle that's fine by me go Starmie!" Misty shouted. However, before she could throw the Poke Ball the energy of another came from her red bag, and out came Psyduck.

Of course Misty was none too pleased to see Psyduck.

"Psyduck why did you pick now of all times to pop out of you're Poke Ball?" Misty questioned the yellow duck-like Pokemon.

However, Psyduck just put his hands on his head and tilted it in a confused expression on its face.

"Whatever I'll use you to battle," Misty said.

Psyduck just said its name and turned around to face the challenger and his Pokemon.

"Rattata use Bite," Joey said. Rattata charged towards the platform with its mouth wide open it causing Psyduck to cower and turn its back to the oncoming Rattata where the mouse Pokemon bit on Psyduck's tail. Causing it to yelp in pain as Rattata released its grip and return to its platform.

Meanwhile, Psyduck began to run around screaming its name in anguish until it ended up falling into the pool where it began to flail about wildly in the pool much to the shock of Joey and the chagrin of Misty. She then walked over to her red bag and pulled out Psyduck's Poke Ball.

"Sigh Psyduck return" Misty groaned as she pointed the Poke Ball and the familiar red laser came out to allow it to return to the orb. While this was going on Joey took the opportunity to return his Ratatta to its Poke Ball. Both trainers then walked around to the side of the pool where she took out a Cascade Badge from her pocket and handed it to Joey it resembled a blue drop of water.

"You're giving me a Cascade Badge even though our battle didn't have a conclusion?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Seeing as Psyduck wasn't the Pokémon that I was going to battle with and it was a one-on-one battle I'm just going to count it as a loss for me. Therefore the Cascade Badge is yours" Misty replied.

"Well thanks a lot, Misty," Joey said.

"You're welcome I hope your journey continues to be a successful one" Misty replied.

After that Joey left the gym leaving Misty alone once more until she heard the familiar "Ring Ring Phone Call" noise coming from the other room.

Grabbing Togepi to her arms she headed to the room where the phone was to answer it and on the screen appeared Misty's three older sisters Daisy who had blonde hair, green eyes. She wore a pink vest over a black shirt and white skirt. Violet had blue hair, purple eyes. She wore a red dress and orange jacket. Finally, there was Lily who had pink hair, blue eyes, and her outfit was a light green shirt and blue shorts.

"Hey, Misty how's like everything going?" Daisy asked.

"Oh things have been really busy around the gym but how have you guys been enjoying your trip?" Misty replied questioningly.

"The trip's been great we've done a lot of shopping and seen so many new things that we can't wait to tell you all about it when we come home later today," Daisy said.

"You guys are coming home tonight?" Misty said in surprise.

"Yep, we're about to board the boat that's headed to Kanto. See you later Misty we love you." Daisy replied.

"Love you guys too" Misty said.

The phone call soon ended and Misty then hung up the phone and turn around to leave the room to handle more duties around the gym.

A short while later Misty had decided to take a walk around the city taking Togepi into her arms along she walked out the front doors, she then locked the doors to the gym. Then she headed to the Pokemon Center where she handed the keys to Nurse Joy before exiting the building.

Once outside she began to walk the streets where she saw many people going about their own business when she came upon a medium-sized bright yellow building with a Sunflora on the sign above the door. This caused Misty to stop and stare at the building.

"A flower shop and it looks like they've just opened. What do you say we check it out Togepi?" Misty asked.

"Togepi" the Spike Ball Pokemon agreed.

Misty then opened the door to the shop and went inside where she was greeted by an Aroma Lady from behind the cash register.

"Hello and welcome to the Sunflora Flower Shop we've just opened so please have a look around," she said.

"Thanks, I will," Misty said

With that Misty began to walk around the shop and saw flowers of various colors, and scents, until she came across a dark red, rose on a shelf.

"Oh this one looks pretty" she admired she then leaned in to take a whiff of the scent that the flower had. A sweet scent entered her nostrils she stood back up to her full height and then stood up to her full height. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion overcame her and she let out a sudden yawn.

"Huh? Why am I suddenly tired?" Misty questioned,

Misty felt the need for a nap so she turned around and left the shop and headed to the Pokemon, Center to collect the keys from Nurse who noticed that Misty was tired.

"Misty are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I just feel tired for some reason" Misty replied.

"I can see that Misty just be careful," Nurse Joy said.

"I will," said Misty said. She turns around to head towards the automatic doors which, opened up and allowed her to leave the Pokemon Center and she began the walk towards the gym. Once there she unlocked the front doors and entered the gym.

Inside she walked from the entrance through the hallway that led to the pool area of the gym through that to the kitchen and past that was a hallway that leads to each of the sister's bedrooms. Misty opened the door and walked towards her bed she then gently set Togepi down on the bed. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Two Hours Later.

The sun was beginning to set Misty's eyes began to flutter open she then sat up and yawned. As she returned to wakefulness she looked around the room to see everything towering over her. She looked over and saw Togepi only it was huge it was then that Misty began to put two and two together a look of shock crossed her face.

"Oh no I've shrunk!" she screamed.

Then she began to hear faint booms coming from far away. A voice then called out.

"Misty like we're home!" The voice called out she immediately recognized the voice as Daisy.

Her sisters were home from their trip around the world and while that was good there was one problem.

How was she going to get their attention?


End file.
